Impossibly Closer
by If-I-Were-A-Wolf
Summary: Everyone knew they would end up together one way or another. Just when they express their feelings, Embry goes through the wolf change. He has to leave Quil until he changes too. How do they cope when they're apart? Quil/Embry
1. I Wanna Tell You

**Hey Peoples!!! New story, hope ya like it!! Look I am not sure how a wolf transformation goes so i just gonna do my own thing and hope you love it. Don't worry, this story won't be as painful as my other story. SO enjoy loves!!!** **Btw, Quil, Embry and Jake are _not_ wolves yet in this chapter. **

**I don't own the twilight universe, but i will someday, maybe, i don't know, just, just enjoy this damn story mmk?!**

* * *

(Quil POV)

Embry. Just thinking his name sent my heart soaring. I was in love with him. If only I had the guts to tell him. I doubt he would return my feelings. I've always known Embry to be straight. I am straight I guess, but Embry is the one and only exception. So I guess I'm not homosexual, I'm Embry-sexual. Yeah, that works. His silky brown long hair, and his deep dark brown eyes. He was beautiful.

I tried not to stare as we walked to Jake's house. Apparently he found some old bike's he's trying to bring back from the dead. Jake's never been good with motorcycles. He should just stick to cars. Embry was better with bikes. Just another thing I loved about him.

"Hey Quil? Your staring into space."

"Huh? Oh." Damn, didn't realize I was in such deep thought. He laughed and we continued to Jake's house. I loved it when he laughed. We finally reached Jake's house and went out back to where his shed was. When we got in we greeted Jake and this other chick he was with. She was kind of a plain, nothing really special 'bout her. I still only loved Embry.

"Hey Jake." we greeted in unison.

"Hey guys. This is Bella. Bella, this is Quil and Embry." he said pointing to us.

"Nice to meet you guys." she said. Jake, Embry and I started talking about the motorcycles. Damn, he got lucky to be able to get these antique bikes. After a while I kinda zoned out of the conversation and thought about Embry. He and I have been best friends since we were little. I started to have feelings for him when we entered high school. He's always been kind of shy, which is what I love about him. But he's outgoing if you get to know him.

"Hey Quil?" I heard Embry ask.

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay over?, I'm too tired to walk all that way." he complained.

"It's not that far Embry." I reply.

"Yeah but your house is closer." I can never say no to him.

"Sure, I don't care." After about a half an hour Embry and I headed to my place. I love it when he stays at my house. We walked to my house in silence.

* * *

(Embry POV)

We were almost at Quil's house. The real reason I wanted to stay over was to be with him. I have always loved Quil since the beginning of high school. I just wish I knew if he returned my feelings. I love his soft hazel eyes. They always get me staring and the Quil would have to snap me out of it. We arrived at his house and decided to watch a movie. We sat down next to each other on the couch as the movie started.

The movie was very long and Quil fell asleep. In his sleep he leaned his head on my shoulder. I was filled with pleasure. If only he would do this consciously. I ran my hand through his silky hair. It was long, like every other Quiluet. I played with a strand of his hair. I carefully leaned back as not to wake him and fell asleep with him leaning on me.

_3 Hours Later..._

I woke up when something gently hit my stomach. I felt Quil jump off me which made me jump.

"Oh! Sorry for sleeping on ya. Didn't realize it. Sorry." he said and blushed furiously. I sat up and felt my cheeks heat up as well.

"I-it's alright. No big deal." I stuttered out.

"Yeah, so, ya hungry? There's some left overs in the fridge."

"Uh, sure that's fine." I said, looking down. He went in kitchen. I stayed in the living room. I touched my shirt, still warm from when Quil laid down on it. I enjoyed his warmth. If I wasn't so shy, then _maybe _I would have told him how I feel. But I can't, no matter how much I want to. I'm afraid he'll reject me, and he doesn't like me, it could ruin our friendship. Plus, Quil is more outgoing, if he liked me that way, he would've told me. That kids' got a big ass mouth.

After Quil and I ate I headed home. But there was nothing to do at my house so I just headed down to the First beach. I sat down on a piece of driftwood and relaxed. I watched the waves crash on the shore as I thought about Quil. What would happen if I told him I loved him. Even though he doesn't know I felt hurt and jealous when he flirted with other girls.

Maybe I should just take a risk, and tell him. If he doesn't like me, well at least I know. But I don't think I can keep going on not knowing. I guess I need to talk to him soon.

* * *

(Quil POV)

Mmm. I can still feel Embry's warmth from I fell asleep on him. Damn, that was embarrassing. But it felt so damn good. I shuddered as I though about him. Maybe I should tell him how I feel. I mean, I need to know how Embry feels about me. I can't wait any longer. I love him and I need to tell him that.

I went up to my room and laid on my bed. I imagined what it would be like to kiss those lips. The thought sent shivers down my spine. I fell asleep. And you can guess what I dreamed of.

* * *

**Alright loves, how did ya like? This story is gonna be hard for me to write. Mostly because I don't know how a wolf transformation goes. Oh wellz, review pretty please with Quil on top?**


	2. Changes Are Good, Then They Hurt

**Hey, Hey, Hey peoples! well this chap. was hard to write. First! i accidenty deleted half of it. Then! i couldn't edit cuz my Internet wanted to spaz out on me. Finally! after i half sobbed half laughed at how this always happens too me, I Finished!!! Enjoy this chapter!!!!!!!!! Btw: this story's chapters might take longer to get out. OH!**

**QUIL IS DOMINANT!!!**

**I don't own twilight...yet.**

* * *

(Quil POV)

I was going to tell him today. I needed to know if he returned my feelings back. God, I hope he does. I feel like I would die without him. I got a call from Embry, he wanted to meet me at the First beach. Perfect. He said he needed to talk to me. Well, whatever it is, won't be as odd as what I have to tell him. I wonder how he'll take it. Only one way to find out.

I left my house and walked the short way to the First beach. When I got there, I saw him waiting for me. He looked beautiful. I walked over to him and sat next to him on the piece of driftwood he was sitting on.

"Hey. So what'd you need to talk to about?" I ask.

"Well, I-I..." he stutters. He looks down at his hands nervously. He's so adorable when he's shy. I love it.

"Yeah?" I push.

"Q-quil? I-I have feeling for you. I-I really like you. I-" he says.

I cut him of by putting my finger over his lips. "I feel the same way. I was gonna tell you today. And, well, you made it alot easier." I say. He smiled and I pull him in for a kiss. It was better than my imagination could create. His lips were soft but still masculine. It was amazing. I slid my tong over his bottom lip and he let me enter. I explored every inch of his mouth. I gently pulled away gasping for air just like him.

"Mmm, Embry." I moaned. I touch my forehead to his and pulled him closer to me. He rested his head in my chest and I buried my face in his soft hair. Then I realized his skin was warmer than usual. It got me worried.

"Embry, your hot." I said.

"Why thank you. So are you." he says laughing. I roll my eyes.

"No, I mean, your skin is warmer than usual." I explained.

"Hm. Weird. I feel fine." he said. I was still worried.

"Yeah. C'mon, let's go to my house." I said

"Ok." he replies.

We walk away from the beach. He wraps a warm arm around my waist, and I wrap an one around his shoulder. We arrive at my house at my house and I pull him in the living room on the couch. I lay down and pull Embry between my legs so he's laying down on my chest. I turn some movie on and feel Embry snuggle closer to my chest. I wrap my arms around him. We watch the movie Hitman. Half way through the movie I hear Embry's breathing slow down. I look down and I see that he's asleep.

He looks so peaceful and beatiful when he's asleep. I kiss his head and fall asleep myself.

* * *

(Embry POV)

I woke up in an iron hold. I looked up and saw a sleeping Quil. Damn, how could he have a hold like that in his sleep? All of a sudden I started coughing like crazy. Quil immediately woke up.

"Hey Embry? You okay baby?" he asked in a sleepy but concerned voice.

I coughed some more before I answered. "I don't know." I said in a cracked voice. Quil sat up bringing me with him. I rested my head on his chest. Then I started coughing until my throat hurt. Quil rubbed circles on my back.

"How you feelin' baby?" He asked in a thankfully quiet voice. My brain was pounding in my skull.

"Like shit" I managed to get out with my burning throat.

"You need anything?" he whispered.

"No." I barely whispered.

"As much as I would hate to leave you, I think we should get you home." he whispered. I didn't have the energy to argue. He helped get to my feet. Every bone in my body was aching and I stumbled a little bit, but Quil held me up. He handed me one of his jackets when he saw I was shivering. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and led me outside to his mom's truck. When we got inside the truck Quil took my hand in his.

Thd ride to my house was quiet, except with my occasional coughing. When we arrived at my house Quil pulled my closer to him. He kissed my temple.

"Please get better soon baby." he whispered in my ear. He pulled me out of the car and walked me in my house. When got there my mom came in and smiled when she saw Quil's arm wrapped around me. I blushed.

"Hey boys. Oh! Embry, you look awful." she said.

"Thanks." I muttered looking down.

"And, I see you two are finally together." she said with a knowing smile.

"What do you mean _finally_?" Quil asked.

"Well you guys were always together. It was only a matter of time before you guys became a couple. Everyone knew you guys would eventually become impossibly closer." She smugly. "C'mon Embry, I'm gonna find some medicine for you." she said.

Quil gave me kiss on my cheek." Bye baby. Call me as soon as you feel better." He whispered. Then he left. My mom made go lay down and get some rest. Damn, I wanted to see Quil again.

_3 Days Later_

Finally!!! I felt sooo much better. Even though I felt like I felt like I could run a marathon, my temperature was still extremely high. But I told my mom I felt amazing, so she let me go. I was walking to Quil's house but on the way I saw Sam Uley and his little gang. They were staring at me, and it was getting uncomfortable. I hated them so much with a burning passion. I growled an animalistic growl.

What the hell? I thought. Whatever, I hated that cult so damn much. All of a sudden, I started shaking uncontrollably. I couldn't stop. It scared the crap out of me. All of sudden I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and I saw the cult coming after me. I let out another animalistic growl. Then I fell to the ground shaking even more. I heard Sam yelling something.

"Bring him in the woods before he phases!" What the hell? Phase?

Then I was scooped up in someones arms and I felt them run. I didn't know who was was carrying me, and right now I didn't care. I was growling, and shaking. There was pain all over. I just wanted it to stop. I felt someone put me on the ground. Then the pain became more excruciating. I felt like my bones were rearranging themselves. After that the pain stopped. I stood up. But felt myself on four legs, not two. I looked down and I saw paws. Paws! What the hell just happened to me. I let out a whimper.

_It's okay, Embry. Your a wolf now. One of us._ I heard Sam say, in my head? What did he mean wolf? I looked up and saw a black wolf, a bit larger than me.

_The legends. They're all true. You're part of the pack now. And I'm the alpha. _He explained everything about being a wolf and killing vampires. I also found out why I have such a strong pull towards Quil. I imprinted on him. And he would imprint on me when he changes too. But I would have to stay away from him until he changes, which got me a bit depressed. But Sam said I could watch him from a distance as long as he doesn't see me.

After I phased back and threw on a pair of cut offs I made my way home. My mom came in.

"Well, well, your finally a wolf now." she said. How did- Oh! My mom was superstitious too. And she probably saw me through the window.

"Yeah." I said. Damn. Quil is gonna hate me for becoming part of the pack. But Sam told me Jacob and Quil would join us soon enough. Damn I hope so. I miss him already. Tomorrow I have to run my first patrol. I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I look very different. I was alot taller and muscled, but I was still a bit lean. I had a perfect six pack too. Well I looked hot.

The worst part of this was Quil would hate me until he changed too. That thought caused a tear to slide down my cheek.

* * *

**Okey dokey, weeeeeeell? what did ya think, review, review, review... or else.**


	3. Making Him Cry Is Like Killing A Puppy

**Hey, hey!! Another chapter. WOHOO! ok, im really loving writing this story. I have always pictured Quil as the _outgoing dominate _one. And Embry as _Quil's little softy_, hehe. Adorable right? I love writing Embry as a shy, sensitive, and well, a softy. And Quil is the dominate, outgoing, can be soft but is more stronger type. Enjoy el story!!!**

**I don't own twilight, but I wished i owned Embry, he's adorable.**

* * *

(Embry POV)

Shit. Shit. Shit!

I would have to break up with Embry until he changed. More tears flowed down my cheeks.

Just get it over with, like a band aid, I thought. I let let out a last sob before I walked over to Quil's.

* * *

(Quil POV)

Damn, I loved Embry. I thought about his soft lips, and how they felt. Before I could get any further in my dream, I heard the doorbell. I went to go answer it. My heart soared when I answered it.

"Hey Emb- Whoa!" Holy shit. My boyfriend was friggin huge! He was way more taller and muscled than me.

"Baby, how did this happen?" I asked.

"I don't know. Listen I need to talk to you." he said quietly, looking down. I had a feeling something was wrong.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Q-uil, w-we can't b-be together." he got out while looking at down. I was shocked.

"What!. What do you mean 'we can't be together'?" I asked angered. I waited too long for him. What the hell was he saying?!

"I-I'm s-sorry." he said with a cracked voice, keeping his head down. I was furious. He thought he could love me for a day, and just dumb me? What the hell?!

"Sorry?! What fucked up game are you playing Embry? I thought you really liked me." I said. there was venom in my words that made him flinch. He looked up, and I saw his eyes well up.

"I do Quil. I really do but-"

"But what?!" I hissed. Then I saw on his shoulder was the tattoo that the Sam's cult had.

"What?, your leaving me for Sam's fucking cult?! Are serious?!" I yelled at him. He couldn't keep his tears at bay and they streamed down his cheeks. I knew Embry was a sensitive guy. And I hated seeing him cry, no matter what he did. If you make Embry cry, you feel like you killed a puppy. But I still can't believe he would do this to me. I was still mad. I avoided his eyes.

"Damn Embry. I don't wanna see you ever again." I said quietly.

"I-I u-understand. Bye Quil." he said as more tears fell down his cheeks. He turned around and walked away. I still felt guilty for making him cry. He could kill someone and I still wouldn't be able to make him cry. It's just one of those things that you can't ever bear to see. I may be angry at him, but seeing the tears in his eyes is more than I can handle.

Damn Embry's puppy eyes, and Damn Sam's cult for stealing him from me. I will always love him. He's just not someone you can easily get over. I still wanted to hold him, to kiss him, to love him. I just needed him. I felt my eyes well up. I went to the couch and turned on MTV.

Meet Me On The Equinox by Death Cab For Cutie was on. Which made the tears I held fall. That was Embry's favorite song. It had nothing to do with the situation but anything that reminded me of Embry would probably make me crumble into a ball. Which explained my current position, which was the fetal position, playing the song over and over again on OnDemand.

* * *

(Embry POV)

Dammit. I felt like a hole has been punched through my heart. I replayed the harsh words Quil said to me. I deserved all of them. I made my way in my house and up to my room. I let more tears fall down my cheeks. I collapsed on my bed and put my head in my hands. Tomorrow I would start my Quil stalking. I wouldn't be able to stay away for long.

I couldn't get Quil's words out of my head

_'Damn Embry. I don't wanna see you ever again' _he had said. That one really hurt. I wiped my eyes but the tears just keep coming. So I let them. I curled up on my bed. I didn't have patrol tonight which was good. I fell asleep thinking of the one person who 'never wanted to see me ever again'.

_Sometime later_

I woke up from a dreamless sleep. I had patrol in the morning so I lugged my ass out of bed and walked out the house. I tied my shorts to my ankle and phased. Only Jared was phased since he had to run with me.

_Whoa! That's alot of heartbreak bro. It's 'bout Quil isn't it? _he thought.

_Yeah._ I reply.

_Well, he'll join soon. Don't worry._

I replayed my fight with Quil.

_Ah. That must suck. Don't worry. It's impossible to hate someone who does the puppy eyes as good as you._

I chuckled in my mind._ Yeah thanks bro. To be honest I didn't realize I made puppy eyes. Must be a gift. _I thought.

_Lucky. I wonder if it would work on Kim..._and he went into deep thought about Kim while I did the same with Quil.

After our shift I ran to the back on Quil's house to start stalking. Yeah, yeah, I know stalking is creepy. But wouldn't you do the same? I sat on my haunches and stared through the living room side window. Quil was one the couch, playing my favorite song on OnDemand. He looked depressed which broke my heart. I wanted so much to just tell him everything and kiss him.

I saw him go upstairs. I followed him. I hid my face in my paws to give him privacy when I saw he was taking a shower. I stayed like that until I heard I heard a door close. I saw he was now in him room in only a towel. I hid my head in paws again before he could take the towel off. I looked up when I thought it was safe and thankfully he was dressed.

He went back downstairs to the kitchen. He stood at the counter and I saw his eyes well up in tears. He let out a soft sob. I inched closer to the house, but was still hidden in the plants and what not. He leaned his elbows on the counter and started to sob harder. I let out a whimper. I wanted to go in there an comfort him. But I couldn't. He sat down in a chair and I saw more tears stream down his perfect face.

Then I heard him say something as he closed his eyes.

"I miss you Embry. So much."

* * *

**Alrighty, Please REVIEW!!! I hoped you like this. Poor Embry, Poor Quil. They will come together when the time is right. until then REVIEW PLEASE?????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! with Embry's puppy eyes on top?**


	4. Does The Heart Break Even?

**Hii peoples!!! OK, as always I had to rwrite because of accidentally deleting this chapter. That happens ALOT, right? SO enjoy this chapter because my fingers are hurting from typing this so many time ok? Thank you all for the reviews. I didn't realize I could make people cry with my writing, Oh I am _good_, haha. anyway...**

**I don't own Embry's puppy eyes or anything else twilight related.**

**Enjoy the chpater loves!**

* * *

(Quil POV)

"I miss you Embry. So much." I said out loud to no one. Why did he leave? I felt like the was cord attatched from my heart to him. Right now, he's pulling that cord farther than it should go. I let a few more tears out before I got up and went to the couch.

I laid down and curled myself in a blanket. I turned on the TV. The first movie was something called New Moon. They were fighting in the forest and then I started to sob. Reminded me too much of this damn situation. I put on MTV.

The first song had to be Meet Me on The Equinox. I half groaned half sobbed. Then there was Move Along by AAR. How could I move on from someone like him? Then there was Use Somebody by Kings of Leon. I could really _use _Embry right now. What's with all these depressing songs. I finally broke down when I heard the lyrics of some song Miley Cyrus was singing live. Damn I don't even like her!!!

_I miss you._ Hell yeah I miss him.

_I miss your smile. _I loved his smile.

_And I still shed a tear, ever once and a while. _A tear? More like a flood.

FINALLY, when all the depressing songs were finished, I fell asleep to She Wolf by Shakira.

I dreamed of a beautiful black wolf, with a white tip on its tail.

* * *

(Embry POV)

Why is he listening to depressing songs? I curled up as tight as my wolf self could go. I let a few tears drop on my white tipped tail, which I hid my face in. I wish I could be with him so bad right now. Jacob is starting to get sick so he'll join us soon. I feel bad about ditching my best friend. He started to drift off to sleep as She Wolf started playing. I was extremely tired myself. I drifted off to sleep like him.

I dreamed of an unknown dark brown wolf.

_Sometime Later..._

I woke up and stretched out. I saw Quil going in the kitchen. As I was watching him eat, my stomach growled. Then someone phased and entered my thoughts.

_Holy crap! What happened? What the- Paws! I have paws_!!! Oh crap! It was Jake. He finally phased. I felt Sam enter our thoughts.

_It's ok Jake. Calm down_. I thought.

_E-Embry_? He thought.

_Yeah. It's ok calm down_. I tried again.

_What happened? How can I hear your thoughts_? He asked.

_Your one of us now Jacob. A wolf_. Answered Sam.

And he explained about wolves and vampires to Jake. I tuned him out, and paid attention to the one person who couldn't phase soon enough. I was so damn lonely without him. Dammit, here come the sobs again. I felt big fat tears run down my fur.

_Hey Em. You miss like hell don't you._ I heard Jake think to me.

I whimpered in response.

_Don't worry. He'll phase. Just gotta have some patience._ He thought.

_I guess I just... hope that he doesn't hate me. _I thought.

_Embry? _

_Yeah?_

_Have you seen yourself? You are impossible to hate. How do you do puppy eyes so well?_ He thought.

I chuckled in my mind.

_Thanks. I get that alot. And seriously, that's just the way my eyes are._

_Damn, I have to try those eyes on Bella_... And he phased back.

Now... I am _starving. _But I don't wanna leave him. What the hell am I gonna do? My stomach growled again, making me whimper. Ok, I _really _needed food. I could always just hunt. I set off towards the smell of a deer. I pounced on it and devoured it quickly. Not the best thing I have eaten but enough to keep me from starving to death. I ran back to Quil's house in record time. I stared at him through the window. He was having a coughing fit. I saw his mom come in and hand him some medicine.

Maybe it's almost time. The wolf transformation can take 4 to 5 days. If it is the transformation, then I would be able to see him in less than 7 days. My happy mood was crushed with darker thoughts. What if he doesn't imprint? What if he he hates he for not telling him? Or stalking him? What if he doesn't wanna be bound to me forever? Well you know what they say, when the heart breaks, no it don't break even. I shook those thoughts out of my head and stared at him.

Imprinting was never wrong. Never has been. I was just paranoid. I stared at him as he coughed. He made his way to the couch. He laid down and wrapped himself in a blanket. Even from here, I could tell he was getting more taller and muscled. He might even be taller than me. I wouldn't mind. I loved it when he would let me sit on his lap. I missed that. When he would wrap his arms around me and I felt like he would never let me go. I wouldn't mind that.

I closed my eyes and pictured the last time held me like that. I sighed, and laid down on the ground. I stared at him one last time. The look of depression that filled his hazel eyes.

_Maybe the heart does break even._ I thought, and fell asleep.

* * *

**So?????? What'd ya think???? I included alot of music in this chapter, I Miss You, Move Along, Use Somebody, and one of my favs, Breakeven by The Script. I hope you enjoyed. Pleasepleasepleeeeeeeeeease REVIEW!!!!!! Don't make me get Embry's puppy eyes. I will update soon, until then, Bye Loves!!!**


	5. You Will Always Be My Little Softy

**Hey Hey, I finnifhed this chapter without delating it ONCE!!! SO enjoy this chapter, there's _alot_ of cute monets in this chapter. I almost cried out of happiness at this chapter. **

**I don't own Twilight, i will just have to deal with it.**

**NOW, On With the Story!!!**

* * *

(Quil POV)

God, I felt like hell. My head hurt like someone is sticking needles in it. I couldn't stop coughing, and my throat was on fire. So yeah, I definitly felt like hell. I just wanted to roll over and die. Dammit, I even threw up all the food I ate. So yeah,  
Depression + Illness = Dead but still Alive. Now doesn't that suck? I wish Embry was here. I remember when he was sick. I held him on my lap, he cuddled into my chest. Dammit, I loved it when he did that. He's so damn adorable. No matter what he did to me, I just can't hate him for it. Cute fucker.

I needed him. I need to see his smile again. His beautiful light brown eyes. I need to hold him again. And I _really _need to kiss him again. Like I said, I can't _ever_be mad at Embry, the sexy, innocent, adorable... Yeah, I could go on all night. So I will just blame the stupid cult that took him away from me. I hated them with such a fucking passion, it put the devil to shame. God, when the hell am I gonna get better? If I wasn't so sick and tired, I would of punched something.

_About 4 Days Later..._

Mmmm, finally! I can move without my whole body aching! I really needed to get out of this house. Since Jake got sucked in that fucking cult, I am alone. I'll just go to the First beach I guess. I grabbed a sweatshirt and headed outside. I walked, it wasn't that far of a walk. When I got there, I sat on large piece of driftwood. I heard footsteps. I looked up, and I saw Sam, his cult and... _him._And he looked dead and depressed. Was he ven happy with that fucking cult. I hated them. I hated the cult. All of a sudden I started shaking and I couldn't stop. When I stood up I fell to the sand. I heard footsteps come closer to me. I felt pain spread through my whole body. I felt my bones move inside me.

After a minute or two, I felt myself on four legs. I looked up and saw 5 other wolves. One had a white tip on its tail. He seemed familiar.

_Welcome to pack, Quil._ Was- Was that Sam? In my head?

_Yes, Your one of us now..._

And he explained everything. And my response was...

_Shit. _

And when I found about imprinting, and me, and Embry showed me what happened to him when I yelled at him, my response was...

_Double shit._

They left me and Embry alone after Sam explained everything. We phased back and threw on some pants.

"Embry?" I started.

He looked up. Damn, there were those amazing puppy eyes.

"God Embry, I am so, so, so sorry. Sorry doesn't even cover it, I just-"

"It's okay Quil. I understand. I wish I could've told you, I just couldn't. I'm sorry." he said, looking down. I walked towards him and pulled him in a tight embrace. I was taller than him, so I had to lean down to whisper in his ear,

"Baby, you have _nothing _to be sorry about. I shouldn't have told you those horrible things. I didn't mean them." I finnished. He looked up, and all of his pent up pain, came out as tears. I squeezed him tighter. I sat down on the sand and pulled him in my lap. I held him like I would never let him go. And I wasn't. I kissed away his tears. Then I kissed his soft lips. It's been way to long. I slid my tong in his mouth, and explored every inch. We kept it up, until he pulled away gasping for air. I gently kissed his neck, occasionally sucking and leaving faint marks. He would have to get used to it. He was mine now. And I was his.

"I love you Quil." he said while looking in my eyes.

"I love you, Embry, I always have, and always will. " I pulled him impossibly closer. "Your my little softy, you know that?" I said. He blushed and snuggled closer to my chest. He was adorable and sexy at the same time. I laughed at his blush, which only made him blush harder. I decided to stop before the poor guy turned more red than a tomato. Even if he did look cute. I ran my hand through his silky black hair. I kissed his temple. I was never ever going to let my baby go. He buried his face in my neck. We were quiet. I listened to his heart beat.

I traced his body with my finger. I started at his neck, and slowly moved to his chest. I traced his perfectly sculpted abs. I moved sideways and drew circles on his hips. Then I moved to his abdomen. Then moved my finger even lower to his pant line. I smirked when I heard his heart beat faster. I traced his pant line. I was wondering what he would do if I went further. I knew he was shy, and I didn't wanna make him uncomfortable. I went extremely slow and moved further down. I saw a blush rise from his neck, and felt his face heat up. He tensed and squirmed slightly, and I knew he was getting uncomfortable. I mentally slapped myself.

_Way to go, Quil! You haven't even been with him for an hour, and you've already made him uncomfortable!!! _I mentally yelled at myself. I moved my hand upwards until he started to relax his muscles. I kissed his cheek, hoping he would understand the apology. He snuggled further into me, and I knew I was forgiven. I squeezed him tighter, and inhaled his scent. He smelled like honey. It was amazing. I memorized the scent and kissed his neck. I then moved to his lips. This time, I let him explore my mouth. I moved my hand around his body. I squeezed the small of his back. As much as I wanted to squeeze his amazing , perfect ass I knew it might make him uncomfortable. He was such a shy guy. I loved it. My hands itched to squeeze his ass, so I squeezed his midsection even tighter. He started kissing my neck.

Damn he wasn't making this easy. I squeezed even _tighter_. He started sucking my neck. I let out a moan. I squeezed impossibly tighter.

"Ow, Q-Quil, your hurting me." he whimpered quietly. Shit! I immediately loosened my hold on his midsection and saw bruises that were already healing.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." I quickly amended. I felt an overwhelming amount of guilt. What kind of imprint am I?

"It's ok. I know you didn't mean it." he said, giving me a small smile. I gave a weak smile, and looked down at the bruises. Even though they will heal, I hurt my own imprint. Wow, that puts me at the top of 'I'm An Ass' list. My baby was way to forgiving. He was sweet and innocent. But he was still amazingly hot. I loved him. And I will never hurt him again. Mentally or physically.

"It's alright, really. Don't worry. Forgive and forget." he said. Damn, he was an angel. I gave a small smile and kissed him. He rested his head on my chest. I played with a strand of his short cropped hair. I looked down. His eyes were drooping, and I knew he was tired. Now that I realize it so am I.

"Baby?" I asked

"Hmmm" he hummed tiredly.

"Why don't we go to my house. I'm tired." I said.

"Mmmk."

I stood up, pulling him with me. We started to walk. I wrapped my arm around his waist, not too tight though. He just leaned his head against me. I hope we make it to my house before he passes out. Then I would have to carry him. Not that I would mind, but we would get alot of stares. Hey, in small towns, just holding hands would probably get us a whole crowd. After a while I basically supported all of his weight. Damn, when's the last time he slept.

When we were inside my house, I just decided to carry him. I picked him up bridal style and went up to my room. When I got there he was already fast asleep in my arms. I stood there for a few minutes, and stared at the sleeping angel. He looked so peacful. I set him down gently on my bed, under the covers and I slid in with him. He snuggled close to my chest as if I was going to leave. I gave him a reassuring squeeze and kissed his forehead.

As if I would _ever_ leave him. Never again.

I stayed up for a while. I listened to the rain, and his calm heart beat. His heart beat was music to my ears. I was completely at peace right now. I traced a random pattern on his arm. I saw a slight smile appear in his lips. He turned on his other side so his back was to me. I scooted closer, and wrapped my arm around his waist and squeezed, never letting go. I buried my face in his hair and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

(Embry POV)

I woke up. I tried to stretch, but I couldn't. Two big strong arms had my in an iron grip. Seriously, how does Quil fall asleep like that? I really didn't mind. I did manage to turn around and face him, then he squeezed me again. I burried my face in his neck. He woke up and kissed me on the lips. He didn't stop. He started to kiss me roughly. It was amazing. Then all of a sudden he was on top of me. His hands explored my body, but the they reached my pant line. Then they moved lower and I realized they weren't gonna stop. I squirmed under him, hoping he would get the message that I wasn't ready _that_. Hey, I was shy, don't judge me!

He moved off of me.

"Sorry baby. Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." he murmured. I kissed him, to let him know all was forgiven, he returned the kiss and pulled me closer. We pulled apart, gasping for air. He pulled me onto his lap. I inhaled his scent. It was minty mixed with the smell of the forest. It was mesmerizing. I relaxed in his arms and let my head rest on his chest like always. I listened to the beating of his heart. His heart and my heart now beat in sync. He leaned back, bringing me with him. I traced circles on his chest. I felt him play with my hair.

After about a half an hour we heard a howl. Oh Yeah! He and I had patrol. We got out of bed and headed outside. We tied our shorts to our ankles and phased. We took off separate ways to do separate perimeters.

_Baby_? I heard him think.

_Yeah?_

_Can I ask you a question? _

_Sure_. I replied.

_Um, don't laugh, ok?_

_Uh, sure._

_How do make puppy eyes eyes so well?_

I barked a laugh.

_Well, It comes naturally to me, I guess._

_Hm. That's it?_

_Um, Yes?_

_Hm, you have beautiful eyes baby._

I blushed through my fur.

_And your adorable when you blush. I love you, my little softy._

_T-Thank you. _Most people would find it embarrassing, but I liked it when he called me _his litle softy._ I _am_ a softy I guess. I can't help it. After we finished our shift, we met up on some cliff on the edge of the forest, away from the beach. When we met up, he nuzzled me with his snout. I returned the favor. He laid down on his side and called me over. I curled my wolf form into his wolf form with my back to him. He draped a large paw over my torso. He rested his head on top of mine so mine was tucked under his furry neck. I sighed happily. There were waves crashing below us. Both of our minds were silent, just enjoying being with each other. And I was certain he wasn't going to leave ever.

_Baby_? he asked

_Yeah?_

_I will _never _leave you. You know that, right?_

_Yes, I do now. I'm you little softy, right? _I asked almost shyly.

_Of course. I love you baby. Nothing's ever gonna change that. Even if we didn't imprint. Your always gonna be my little softy, Embry. Always. _Where the last words I heard before we drifted off, perfectly content.

* * *

**Soooooo... wha did ya think???? Told ya it was cute!!!** **Now REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!! I think, this were it should end. There's just nothing else, ya know? I know I made Embry really shy in this chap. I wanted it that way. Sorry there were no lemons, i have yonger friends who read my stories. I need help on finding a pairing for my next story, I would _really _appreciate som suggestion. Review, and thanks for supporting this story! **

**Bye Loves!!!**


End file.
